


Your Shadow Over Mine

by Siamesepolyporegoat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Furlan Church, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, I swear it's not all dark, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Isabel Magnolia, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesepolyporegoat/pseuds/Siamesepolyporegoat
Summary: The world was dangerous and unfair. Levi knew that. He had known that for as long as he could remember, but for a short moment he had hoped. He had hoped that he could get to keep Isabel and Farlan.Hope is a cruel thing. Now all he has left is a small child and he swears to protect Eren until his very last breath.He will not fail this time.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Your Shadow Over Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm here with a new story for you guys! This first chapter is basically just a prologue to the actual story to give some background.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Isabel came into Levi and Farlan's life with a lot of noise.

They had come back from a successful raid and were counting the money and just relaxing when she crashed inside their living room through the window.

Both men had their weapons out at the noise but relaxed when they just saw some dirty brat.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?", Levi asked as he walked towards the redhead.

The girl gasped as she quickly sat up, scanning the area, she reached for a big glass shard but Levi kicked it away before she could even touch it.

"Fuck", Isabel cursed before trying to kick Levi in the shin, only to get pinned against the floor, some small glass shards digging into her skin as she started struggling. "Let me go!"

"How about you calm down first?", Farlan suggested.

"Like I'd listen to filthy animals like you!", the redhead yelled, trying to get free with little success.

"'Filthy animals'? You crashed into our house, broke the window and thought about attacking us and  _ we _ are the animals?", Levi questioned.

"You  _ are _ filthy animals!", Isabel yelled. "Just taking whatever and using others however you want! You're disgusting!"

It was only then that her smell hit Levi. She smelled sweet like apples with a hint of orange:  _ an omega. _

Levi scrunched up his nose.

There was something else; something bitter and pungent mixed in. Not only the smell of an alpha but the smell of an alpha's lust.

It didn't take a genius to know what had transpired not too long ago.

Levi stood up, lifting the girl up at the same time. "Come on, brat. Go take a bath. You stink."

"What? No, fuck, stop!", Isabel shouted as she was dragged to the bathroom and pushed in there before Levi closed the door.

"There are clean towels in the bottom cabinet", the short alpha said from the outside. "Don't break any more windows while you're in there."

She shouted some curses through the door before there was the sound of water running.

Farlan's chuckle made him look at the blond. "Is it fair to assume that she's one of us now?"

Levi just shrugged.

Isabel later came out of the bathroom, ready to storm out but a warm meal and warm place to live in made her stay.

As Farlan had expected, she became one of them quickly, even going as far as calling Levi "Big bro".

As time went on, Levi noticed a change in Isabel. She gained a bit of a tummy. At first he thought that it was due to being malnourished before but after some time, it became clear what it really was. Farlan had also realized what it was.

"Aww, shit", Isabel cursed as she finished throwing up for what felt like the millionth time that week. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"You're pregnant", Levi said bluntly with an unreadable expression.

Isabel whipped her head to him, vomit still clinging to her chin. "What?"

"Levi!", Farlan hissed. "I thought we discussed telling her carefully!"

"And I clearly remember objecting to that", the short alpha said, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the bathroom door frame.

"Wait- what? What are you talking about?", Isabel asked, panic in her voice. "I'm pregnant? That's impossible-" She cut herself off when a thought occurred to her, anger boiling in her gut. "You didn't…"

"Didn't what?", Levi asked.

"Did you fucking rape me in my sleep!? I trusted you!", she screamed, angry tears flowing down her face.

"What!? No! Of course not! We would never do such a disgusting thing!", Farlan assured.

"Then how else am I pregnant if not by one of you!?", the omega shouted, her voice becoming more high pitched.

"You got raped two months ago, didn't you? Right before you stumbled into us?", Levi asked, already knowing that it had happened.

"Yes, but it's been two months since then! I wasn't pregnant back then!", the redhead argued.

Levi sighed in frustration, running a hand over his face. "This brat…"

"Isabel, it sounds like you don't know how pregnancy works…", Farlan said carefully.

"What? Of course, I know!", she insisted. "You gain weight and start throwing up and get mood swings and shit!"

"Yes, but the symptoms only come a couple of months after...you know…", the blond alpha explained calmly.

Isabel frowned. "Really?"

"Yes, really", Farlan assured.

"Then...neither of you did anything to me?"

"Yes, we promise we didn't."

"I wouldn't be willing to touch a kid even if I was paid to do it", Levi said casually.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 17!", the redhead shouted.

"Sounds like a kid to me."

Farlan just laughed as he watched the two.

* * *

Isabel's pregnancy was hard on them all.

They all discussed the options: to have an abortion, to kill the baby once born or keep to the baby.

Isabel didn't want to keep it but finding a reliable doctor to perform an abortion was difficult. So they chose to let nature take its course and kill the baby after it was born.

Levi and Farlan had no emotional connection to whatever was growing inside of Isabel and the omega wanted to get rid of the baby so they had no qualms about killing it.

It might seem cruel but this was a cruel world they lived in. The baby would be lucky to not have to live in a world like this where the rich could have everything they wanted and the poor had nothing but diseases.

As time went on, Levi noticed a change in Farlan. It was subtle and slow but he noticed it. When he confronted the man about it, Farlan confessed to having fallen in love with Isabel.

Levi was happy for him. There wasn't anyone better for Farlan than Isabel and vice versa.

When they finally got together just two months before Isabel would give birth, Levi could say with confidence that they suited each other, fitting together like puzzle pieces. But they never made Levi feel like he was a third wheel or in the way.

They were a small but happy family in a fucked-up world.

* * *

The time for the birth came. They were prepared and hoped for a safe and quick delivery since neither of the alphas had much medical experience. The poor rarely did.

Levi was handling the delivery while Farlan was sacrificing his hand for Isabel by letting her hold (crush) it in her grasp.

It took far too many hours to be done with it.

Levi scrunched up his nose in disgust at the mess it made and there was still more to come. They had to deal with the crying baby still.

"Farlan, can you hand me the knife?", Levi asked, his arm outstretched to the blond.

The other alpha took hold of the knife that they had left a little further away from everything as a safety measure. They weren't sure how much Isabel would squirm and move around during the progress and neither of them wanted a knife flying around.

Before Farlan could give Levi the knife, Isabel grabbed his sleeve.

"Can I see it first? Just for a bit?", she asked, obviously tired and fighting to stay awake.

Farlan and Levi locked eyes before nodding to her.

Levi took the crying baby and gave it into Isabel's arms.

She took the child carefully and just held it for a moment. The baby looked nothing like her. It had tanned skin and brown hair while she was pretty light skinned and had red hair. She felt a small tug in her chest for this life in her arms but not strong enough to make her change her mind.

Just as she was about to give the baby back so Levi could finish the job, it opened its eyes and- oh.  _ Oh. _

They were her eyes. The same green with a hint of blue.

There was that feeling again. The same tug in her chest but this time it was stronger. Oh, it was so much stronger and now-

"Isabel?", Farlan asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

She only then noticed that she was crying.

"Is it the memories from  _ that  _ day?", the blond asked. "If you just give it back to Levi, we'll take care-"

"No!", Isabel yelled, flinching when the baby started crying louder. She didn't know what to do and was starting to panic, her exhausted mind trying to think of a way to soothe the baby.

"What do you mean 'no'?", Levi asked. "You didn't want the baby, right?"

"I didn't but…" the omega bit at her lip. "Now I do."

The two men were silent and Isabel didn't dare to look up from the baby.

"Okay", Levi said before turning to go to the door. "If you want to keep him, you better start feeding him soon. Farlan, you help her with that"

"Hey, wait, where are you going?", the blond man asked.

"Out", Levi said at the doorway. "The room is stuffy and Isabel is like a sister to me. I don't want to see her boobs."

He closed the door, pretending not to hear Farlan's yell to not leave him alone. If Isabel was planning on keeping the baby, Farlan would become the father whether he wanted or not so Levi was doing them a favour by letting them have a bonding moment with the baby.

Also he desperately needed a bath.

* * *

Levi was on babysitting duty that day while Isabel and Farlan went out on a raid. He didn't like it when they went without him but someone had to look after Isabel's baby, Eren.

Eren was now 7 months old and had become a permanent and irreplaceable part of their small family. He was a bundle of joy and it was obvious that Isabel was his mother looking at his personality: happy, careless and stubborn.

Eren was currently playing with some shapes on a blanket on the living room floor while Levi sat in an armchair, reading a book and occasionally peeking at the baby.

"Leev."

Levi froze before looking at the brunet with wide eyes. "Did you just…"

"Leev!", Eren said with more confidence, giggling afterwards as he saw the small smile tugging at Levi's lips.

"It's Le-vi. Can you say it? Le-vi", Levi tried as he settled on the floor.

"Leev!", Eren giggled.

Levi sighed fondly. "What about 'mama' or 'dada'? Ma-ma", he said slowly.

"Leev!", the brunet said happily. "Leev, Leev, Leev!"

The alpha rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe someday", he said before picking up the baby. "But we have to tell your mama and dada that you said your first word. They should be back soon and then we can celebrate."

Eren only giggled in response.

But Isabel and Farlan were nowhere to be found even after hours of waiting. It started to worry Levi.

"It was supposed to be a quick and simple mission", Levi muttered to himself as he paced in the living room, rocking Eren in his arms. "They should be back by now."

After half an hour more, he decided he had to go find them.

He didn't want to take Eren with him but leaving him alone felt even worse. Where he was going would be dangerous, especially for such a young and fragile baby. But it was a common occurrence for people to break into others' houses here. While that hadn't happened to them yet, it could happen and he could never forgive himself if something happened to Eren.

so Levi decided to take the child with him. Maybe he saw Isabel and Farlan sitting in some rundown coffee shop on a date. That had happened once but they had sworn to tell him if they were gonna go on a date after giving him a huge, unintentional scare.

He scanned the people he passed, searching for that familiar blond and redhead. The knot in his gut was tightening the closer he got to the place that the duo had meant to raid.

He pulled up his hood as he got near and ducked into the shadows. There were people talking outside next to a pickup truck.

"It took you long enough!", a pompous looking man yelled. "The smell is horrible!"

"Calm down or you might end up on the truck bed too", some man dressed in a black trench coat warned.

That shut the other man up.

It took a moment but then people came out of the house carrying-

No.  _ No. NO! _

It wasn't true. He was seeing things. It was a coincidence.

He saw Farlan's body, his stomach slashed open and organs hanging out. Then Isabel, naked and decapitated. As the people threw her head onto the truck, Levi swore he saw Isabel’s dead eyes filled with tears.

He lost it. He let his pain, anger and sorrow take over his body and when he came to, all of the people there were dead.

He was taking heavy breaths as he held the bloody knife in one hand and Eren with the other.

The brunet was crying but it was muffled by the heavy rain. When did it start to rain?

Levi gasped. It was raining and he had Eren outside with him in the rain. He had to get to a dry place but the police would probably be alerted by a neighbor soon enough.

Levi searched for the car keys, finding them quickly and unlocking the car. He then put Eren on the passenger seat before turning the car and the heat on.

He went outside, locked the car once again before beginning to loot the bodies before going inside to get whatever valuable he could find quickly.

He threw his loot on the truck bed, avoiding looking at the bodies as much as possible.

Levi drove home, parking the car in the dark alley behind their house before taking Eren and quickly getting inside.

He gave the boy a warm bath, dressed him in warm clothes and put him to sleep underneath a warm blanket, hoping that the brunet wouldn't get sick. He didn't know if it was enough but he  _ hoped. _

Hope was a useless thing here. He knew that.

Hope had never done a damn thing for him but now it was all he could do. He didn't want to lose Eren too, the last of his family.

So he hoped.

He stayed up all night and just hoped.

When the morning came and Eren still didn't feel feverish, he heaved a sigh of relief.

The next night he took Eren and a shovel with him and drove to the outskirts of town and buried his two friends, his family.

Eren cried. Levi didn't know if he understood what happened but the baby cried the whole time. Levi didn't blame him. He cried too, just more silently.

Isabel and Farlan never got to hear Eren's first word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Be sure to tell me what you thought!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: siamesepolyporegoat.tumblr.com


End file.
